In general, a structure of a sensor for sensing bio-gas or infrared optical materials and a method for manufacturing the same have been developed.
In most sensors, a pair of sensing electrode patterns is formed on a substrate, and a sensing membrane that is coated with a sensing material is formed on the pair of sensing electrode patterns.
In these sensors, when gas or light contacts the sensing membrane, the sensing membrane may be changed in conductivity (or resistance). Thus, the sensor may sense the gas or light by measuring the change in conductivity.
Most of these sensors are manufactured by using a semiconductor process such as a thin film formation process using a silicon substrate or manufactured by using a thick film formation process using an aluminum substrate. As a result, their manufacturing costs may be expensive, and also, their manufacturing process may be complicated. In addition, defects due to the short-circuit or disconnection of the sensing electrode or defects due to the delamination of the sensing electrode may occur.